


A bit of an ass-man

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to The M Project!<br/>Mindy and Danny wake up next to each other. Shenanigans ensue...<br/>Expect sappy fluff and Danny-feels <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of an ass-man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> The wickedly talented (Adele Dazeem - I mean...) alittlenutjob started this thing called The M Project and I think it's brilliant.  
> So here is me, trying to write kinky scenes and failing miserably <3  
> ENJOY

Waking up next to Mindy is something he’ll probably never get used to. Well, okay. It’s technically the first time he’s woken up next to her, and honestly it doesn’t look like there’ll be a next time. They were drunk. They fell asleep. Nothing noteworthy.

Although… If he’s not completely mistaken, which he very well could be judging from the amount of alcohol still in his system, there was a kiss? A short, chaste kiss. But a kiss nevertheless. And even better: Mindy was the one who initiated it.

So yeah, it might have been a vulnerable “I-need-someone-right-now-because-I’m-drunk-and-single-and-sad”-kiss, but it felt different. Especially now that she’s tucked under his chin, breathing heavily. Her warm hand resting on his abdomen, and her leg tucked over his. It somehow just feels _right_ having her there.

She lets out a low, sleepy moan, and he can feel the vibration in his own body. Whatever this is, sleeping next to her, drunkenly kissing her… He won’t be able to come back from it. Just being friends with her, will no longer cut it.

Now he knows what it’s like having her in his arms. And he’s sure as hell not going to let some jerk march in from the sideline and steal this. Just the thought of her like this – so vulnerable and warm against him – with someone else, kills him. He takes a shallow breath, afraid to wake her up and tucks her a little tighter against him. She mumbles incoherently, and moves her hand further down, clutching at his shirt.

He should really wake her up. He knows that. But waking her will also entail them having to confront what happened last night, and he’s definitely not sober enough for that.

He moves his hand slowly up and down her back, and lets his mind wander. What if last night’s kiss wasn’t just a drunken mistake? After all, you have to hear the truth from intoxicated people and children, right? If he could just convince her that this is what they both want. What they both need. Then he could wake up like this every day. The smell of her perfume permeating his senses.

“Stop thinking so loudly” he feels her speak, more than he hears it. Her mouth is moving against his pulse point, and it does things to him that he’d rather not think about in his current predicament.

“You can’t think loudly” he whispers back, a smile in his voice.

“Well, I can practically hear the gears turning and it’s annoying.” she has moved her head, so she can place a small kiss on his throat. “Just let me enjoy it for a bit longer” she practically hums.

She’s now trailing small kisses on his neck, moving towards his face.

“Min, what are you…” but before he can finish his question, she’s moved a hand to cover his crotch.

“Just go with it, Danny.” She nips at his earlobe and he pulls her closer, so she’s straddling his hips.

“Are you sure?” He whispers into her ear, as his hands make their way down her hips, to grab her ass.

“Mmm” she just mumbles, and then she’s kissing him again.

But this time it’s neither short nor chaste. She’s nipping at his lips, doing filthy things with her tongue. And he’s kissing her back in much the same way. His one hand is grabbing her ass tightly, while the other has moved to her face, holding her close. He kisses her like he’s starving for it, and he wants to categorize every sound she makes against his lips. Wants to swallow every doubt she’s ever had about him, about their friendship. He just… He just wants her.

And judging from the way she’s grinding her hips against his crotch? Well, the feeling’s mutual. He moves his hand to her waist and tugs her down, so she’s flush against him. She pulls back momentarily, and looks vaguely scared.

“Hey? You okay?” he says, and moves a stray hair out of her face.

“I’m crushing you.” She says shyly.

“Not even close” he pulls her face close again, and kisses away her worry. “You’re perfect” he gets out between kisses, and that seems to have put a stopper to her self-doubt. She grinds against him again, and he gasps, grabbing her ass tightly.

“You’re a bit of an ass-man, huh?” she laughs.

He moves his hand down to join the other one, and clutches her ass again. Just to prove a point, of course. Then he takes a tight hold of her waist and moves them over, so he’s effectively lying on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips.

He looks at her for a moment, her black hair spread out against his white sheets. She looks so beautiful it pains him a little. Then she sits up slightly to meet his lips, and he crashes down on top of her, kissing her passionately.

He makes quick work of her clothes, and only moves away from her mouth when he’s forced to pull her sweatshirt over her head. Well, his sweatshirt, actually. She’s not wearing a bra, and he leans down to capture one of her breasts with his mouth, sucking at her nipple. Her hands are in his hair, holding him close to her chest, while simultaneously moving her hips against him, creating beautiful friction.

“Danny” she whimpers, as he pulls away. He quickly replaces his mouth with his hand, as he keeps on teasing.

She’s pulling at his shirt, and he yanks it over his head. The rest of their clothes are torn off in equally fast movements, and before long they’re completely naked against each other.

Her hand is moving from his navel downwards, and his hand has already found its place between her legs.

She’s gasping and writhing below him, and when her hand finally reaches his erection, he’s dangerously close to coming.

“Wait, stop” he says, and pulls back slightly. “Mindy I… Shit, I just… I want you.” And she beckons him closer with her hands and her thighs, until he’s completely buried within her.

The sensation is overwhelming, and for a while he doesn’t even move. Just revels at the fact that they’re so close. That he can finally do this. Touch her, kiss her. It’s too much and he know’s it’ll be over way too soon.

“Come on, Castellano” Mindy says in a breathy voice, and pushes her hips up, taking more of him in.

It’s all the convincing he needs. He draws out as far as he can, and pushes back in, making Mindy gasp. “Oh god yes” she says, as she grabs his back, drawing her nails down his shoulders. He knows he’ll have marks later, and that kind of excites him a little.

She tightens her legs around his waist, and he keeps up his messy rhythm. He knows he’s a blubbering mess, saying her name like it’s a prayer. But she’s everything right now. The feel of her around him, her smell everywhere. He feels completely lost in her.

When he hears her moans getting higher in pitch, feels her clenching around him, he moves her hand to rub her to completion. She calls out his name as she comes, and he follows closely after, clinging to her.

They’re both slick with sweat, and he’s still inside her, when she begins laughing.

“Did that just happen?” she chuckles happily. He nods against her neck, where his face is buried. Her laughing kind of hurts, since he’s still technically inside of her, but he can’t get himself to draw out just yet.

“Oh my god. We should have done that years ago.” He looks up at her at that, because the teasing edge he usually expects with Mindy isn’t there. When he catches her eyes, he notices how sincere she looks, and he has to kiss her.

The kiss is slow and he tries to put everything he feels into it. It’s not fast-paced like the previous kisses, but lingers with the promise of something more. Something real.

When he pulls back, her eyes are glittering with unshed tears.

“Why didn’t you say something?” she whispers, and he kisses her again. This time for a short while.

“Because I wanted you to be sure.” She wraps her arms around him, and hugs him close.

“Well I’m sure now.”

“Me too.”

They lay like that for a while, curled together. Both of them desperately in need of a shower. But somehow none of them feel like moving. When he feels Mindy dose off, hears her breathing even, he can’t stop himself.

“I love you, Min” he barely says the words out loud, but she holds him a little tighter and leans close to his ear.

“You’re a corny sap, Castellano… and I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
